


powerbomb me, kara danvers

by drkieranphd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor has a Complicated past, Kara Danvers has Reasons, Kara Danvers is a Reporter, Kara Danvers is a Wrestling Disgrace, Lena Luthor is a Wrestling Champion, No Smut, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Raw WWE - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkieranphd/pseuds/drkieranphd
Summary: Kara Danvers thinks wrestling is fake. Lena Luthor is a wrestling champion.They can't exactly settle their differences through a wrestling match, or can they?orSupercorp Wrestling AU and read the Tags!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	powerbomb me, kara danvers

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to be a Wrestling fan to understand this AU. Also, I'll be posting an another Supercorp Wrestling AU, social media style, on my twitter! Both of them — alongside my other fave Arrowverse characters — will be personas from the WWE. So, buckle up and follow me:
> 
> twitter.com/LGBTlTS 
> 
> Also, yes, I only watch the WWE so I'd use their shows and PPV events as references.

It was the day after WrestleMania. 

Lena Luthor has never felt this contented in the past. Last night, she celebrated her 300th day as Women's Champion and successfully defended it against her long-time wrestling rival — who also happened to be her best friend in real life — Sam Arias, or Reign, as they called her. Not just that, she won it on the grounds of her home, National City. 

Truth to be told, the selfless in her felt a little bad for Sam, knowing how hard she has been working for the company but somehow they wouldn't just let her hold the title. But it wasn't the time to dwell in that, it was time to celebrate. 

With celebrate, she meant staying at her hotel room until noon, just laying down and doing absolute nothing. By the time it was past noon, she took her time to post on her social media, thanking her fans, her friends, the company, all of them for believing in her. 

It was all going well, until she checked her notification and saw multiple stan accounts tagging her to a long twitter thread posted by a verified account she knew so well. 

“This bitch just won't let me live,” she muttered, standing up frantically and sliding the curtains to allow some sunlight inside the room. She gritted her teeth, clicking to Kara Danvers' twitter profile and scrolled through her tweets from the past twelve hours. 

For starters, Kara Danvers was a journalist from CatCo Media. Usually they post credible news, but most of the time their writers and reporters were just in it for the clout. Especially now, Lena Luthor was back in the City — albeit only for a few days — and all the eyes were on her, waiting if she'd be stripped off her title or if she'd continue this “boring” title reign. 

Kara Danvers wasn't any different, but she was rather way more special than the others. With special, it meant that Lena knew her personally. Way, way back. 

“Is she fucking kidding me?” was Lena's first words when she opened her door, knowing exactly that it was Sam who knocked and who would look at her like she was crazy from the other side of it 

Sam chuckled nervously at first, pushing past her, and it was obvious she knew exactly what Lena was referring to. “That Blonde reporter again?”

“She gets on my nerves.”

“Yep,” Sam laughed, plopping herself down on Lena's bed. “She made her first tweet right after you won the title, tweeted an entire thread, called it a night, then tweeted about it again this morning.”

“She's obsessed.”

“I wonder why,” Sam said teasingly, knowing exactly what went down between the two. “Oh, look, she's trending.”

Lena rolled her eyes, looking back and forth to her bed and to the direction of the kitchen, because she really could use a strong coffee this time. 

“Have you read it?” Sam asked, wiggling her eyebrows as she scrolled through her phone. “Here, I'll read the highlights.”

And so after a dramatic cough, Sam started — without Lena's permission, that was — to read Kara's tweets. 

“Wrestling is so fake, Man,” she started, “You want to make me believe that someone like @ Lena Luthor could chokeslam Reign like that? I mean, look at her, she's as powerless as a freaking toddler.”

Rolling her eyes once more, way too hard that she hurt herself, Lena made her way to the kitchen, but of course Sam followed suit.

“And look at that!” Sam continued with such a dramatic intonation. “She attached a gif of you suicide diving towards me from the second rope down to the floor and said: That doesn't even hurt! How did she knocked Reign out from that?”

Lena tried her best to ignore Sam, proceeding to brew herself a coffee. For one, she couldn't care less about what the Blonde had to say. Two, she's read the threads multiple times by now. 

“And look at that ending! That cover, look!” Sam was practically yelling at this point, “You can see that Reign could still kick out! But of course, tiny Little Luthor had to win.”

“Does she not understand that it's fixed, not fake?” Lena finally said, but not after taking not one, but two sips from her dose of caffeine in a mug. “For fuck's sake, if she wants to see people beating each other up until they bleed and break their bones, she should be watching a different sport.”

Sam said nothing, quietly chuckling because of something she was seeing on her phone. 

“Please tell me you're not reading the replies to the thread.”

“They're all freaking hilarious, and Blonde chick has a new tweet,” Sam laughed, tossing the phone to the table to show Lena. “She tagged you, bitch.”

Lena placed her phone down, grabbing Sam's and reading the words from Kara's newest tweet — from exactly 35 seconds ago that goes: “@LenaLuthor, if you're so tough, why don't you face me instead? I'm sure I could knock you out in half a second. No kidding.”

She tossed it back to Sam harshly, giving her the finger when she giggled at her face. She stared at her own device for a solid one minute, contemplating what to do, trying to be as logical as possible. Kara Danvers has always attacked her like this, ever since her professional wrestling debut. It didn't hurt, to be honest, and the management loved the tweets and the Articles the Blonde wrote, because they were “free publicity”. Lena, however, knew that the Blonde wasn't doing it only because she hated wrestling, no, it was personal. 

So with a deep breath, Lena grabbed her phone, unlocking it, then started typing. 

“Oh no, what are you doing?”

Lena didn't stop and Sam didn't make it next to her until she sent the tweet. With a boyish grin, she showed her phone to Sam. 

“You did not.”

“I'm pretty sure I just did.”

Sam gasped, running her gaze over the tweet that said: “@KaraDanvers, if wrestling is fake, I wouldn't have all these scars and dislocated joints on my body. But, well, you wouldn't understand, you quit the first time you hurt your little knee, you little brat.”

“Lena, this is a low blow, even for you,” Sam said, trying her best to keep herself from laughing. 

But Lena wasn't done yet so she grabbed her phone back, with Sam watching as she tweeted again: “@KaraDanvers, it seem to me that you have a personal vendetta against me. You want a spotlight? Sure, come and get it tonight on Raw.”

And, lastly: “@KaraDanvers, Oh, and enjoy using your left leg whilst you still have it. It'll be mine tonight.”

Sam snorted next to her, “That last tweet sounds a little sexual, don't you think?”

Lena let out an exasperated sigh and nudged Sam who was giving her a knowing look. 

“Did you seriously invited her over to Raw? The Management is gonna flip, will probably fire you.”

“Nope, they won't,” she replied cockily, downing the remaining of her coffee. 

With that, Sam scoffed, “Yeah, you make so much money for them, they won't.”

Lena was about to respond when her notifications rang multiple times, she knew exactly what it would say even before she could open it. Although surprisingly, the notification wasn't just from twitter but from the messaging application as well, both from the same person. 

From Kara Danvers: I'll be there, Luthor. 

• • • 

Two hours before Monday Night Raw goes on air, the management that goes with the crew demanded Lena's presence on the room they had backstage. Normally, Lena wouldn't feel so nervous, but this time was different because this time, she really made such a childish move and she wouldn't be surprised if there'd be some consequence for it. 

Now that she thought about it, she really could've just texted Kara earlier — or perhaps all those years ago — instead of tweeting her where everyone could see. Especially because she shouldn't be using her accounts as herself, she should be using it solely as her Wrestling persona. 

So, still a little hung up from WrestleMania, a little sleep deprived, and in desperate need for more caffeine, Lena dragged herself to the room, already glammed up and ready to wear her wrestling gear. 

What surprised her when she opened the door, however, was not her Mother standing there impatiently. No, it also wasn't Mr. Jones who manages Raw. No, it was Kara Danvers herself, sitting down in front of Mr. Jones, just beside her Mother. 

Lillian Luthor has been managing both of Lena's and her brother Lex's career. Because Lex was on Smackdown, Lillian decided she should keep an eye on Lena more because, well, she thought she was careless. Normally, Lena would argue with that but right now she was exactly just that. 

“Finally, Lena, take a seat,” Mr. Jones said on the background. 

Background, because all Lena could focus on was the Blonde reporter sat across the table. Kara was sitting there, manspreading, shoulders carelessly thrown all over the place, no decorum whatsoever. She looked cocky and way too pleased about herself now that Lena brought them to this place. 

Lena gritted her teeth when Kara smirked at her. She wanted to jump and tackle her tight there and then, slam her head against the table, possibly beat her up with that broom she could see at the corner of the room. She couldn't do that. So, maybe, she could jump at her, shower her with angry kisses and possibly slam her across the wall and—No, she couldn't do that either. 

She shook the thoughts — both violent and sexual — off and marched towards the table. She sat parallel to Kara, both of them facing Mr. Jones, with Lillian circling around to sit beside the latter. 

She was trying her best to ignore the two women in the room, for different reasons. But somehow, her naughty eyes kept glancing back and forth to Kara's direction, the Blonde's attempt to scoot her chair closer to her wasn't going unnoticed. 

She sent her a glare, but it backfired when all Kara did was give her such an innocent smile, that one that made her want to swipe it off her face by force… through probably slapping her or maybe kissing her. 

This sinful thought was cut off when she realised that Mr. Jones has been talking. He was using his monotonous voice and this scared Lena even more. Usually, he would yell at people so this was extra terrifying. 

“What were you thinking, Lena?”

Lena was quick to act defensive, “I wasn't, okay? I was just pissed off.”

“It's not like it's new that we receive comments like Miss Danvers gave. A lot of people shit on wrestling and as I've told you, it's free publicity.”

“She wasn't shitting on wrestling, she was shitting on me.”

“Excuse me?”

“This bi—girl is attacking me personally, okay?” she said as she side glanced Kara who made no effort to deny this allegation. 

Mr. Jones looked back and forth to Kara and Lena, both of which wasn't saying anything. With a deep breath, Lillian finally interfered, “It is a personal attack, John. Kara here is one of Lena's... old friends.”

“Not the right word,” Kara muttered after faking a cough. 

“Then why would this, old friend, say things like that?”

“For clout, obviously,” Lena said, this time her eyes meeting with Kara's. She couldn't read that expression so she wasn't sure if she'd struck a nerve or if Kara was still enjoying this for whatever mad reason. 

“Because Lena made it and she didn't,” Lillian said nonchalantly, her gaze cold towards Kara's direction. 

If Lena had been drinking something, she would've spat it all over the place. Thank goodness she wasn't. 

Mr. Jones looked intrigued at that. Directing her question to Kara, she spoke, “You used to wrestle?”

“Uh,” Kara paused, her voice a little shaky, “Yeah, from College and a little after, on independent circuit.”

“Why'd you stopped?”

“I, uh, I injured my knees.”

Lena felt bad, but she laughed at that. Thankfully, she managed to hide it with an awkward cough but she knee that Kara noticed. One thing about Lena was that she respect her co-workers, all of them. She respected athletes for putting their blood, sweat, and tears to the sport they decided to lend their lives into. On Kara's case, she used to feel so bad about it until all it did was remind her of how insignificant she really was for the Blonde. 

She was there at ringside when Kara had injured herself. It was a match with Veronica Sinclair, with Kara supposed to hit her with a diving double knee drop from the apron to the ground outside the ring. Unfortunately, because they were on a rather low budget wrestling production, the floor was literally something so hard to drop at. Not to mention, Kara missed her mark and took off towards a feet away from where she was supposed to. There was nothing Veronica could do but take half of the blow, Kara's right knee landing on the steel steps then to the floor itself, the other landing just on the side of Veronica's shoulder, with more impact than necessary. The collision also injured Veronica because it had hit her sideways, making her landing almost as bad. Although unlike Kara, Veronica didn't stop chasing the dream. 

She was currently a huge name around Asia, wrestling on huge circuits there after being rejected by the WWE. It was fine, Lena thought, that girl doesn't suit on PG-13 anyway. 

“Oh, that serious?” John asked. 

“No,” Kara said, “Just dislocated but I was cleared to fight again. I chose not to.”

Lena coughed loudly, “Coward.”

“So you think you can take on Lena's challenge tonight?”

“What?” Lena practically yelled, her hands on the table, holding eagerly. “No, she won't face me.”

“Sorry? Aren't you the one who said you'd break my legs tonight?” Kara teased next to her. 

“It's called selling a story, we do it here all the time. You'd know if you hadn't left me hanging,” Lena said bitterly, words slipping fast without thinking about it. 

“Exactly why we can't act like the tweets never happened,” Mr. Jones explained, completely ignoring the last things Lena said. “Not to mention, both of you have been trending since the threads. People will be waiting. I don't know about you but Kara Danvers has been shitting on wrestling for years through her articles, I'd be interested to see this go down too.”

“No, I'm not going in a ring with her,” Lena said, finality on her voice. “We can just say that she bailed because she's a coward — which she is.”

But Mr. Jones was ignoring her, “So? What do you say, Miss Danvers? Can you take a bump or two?”

“Only if Lena won't perform the moves to actually kill me,” Kara said with a laugh. 

Narrowing her eyes, Lena grunted, “I thought you want some real hits, Danvers?” She smirked before turning to Mr. Jones, “No, I won't do it. If I want to beat her up, I'll do it outside.”

“I'm not talking to you, Lena,” Mr. Jones said impatiently, turning her attention back to Kara, “Or maybe you want to perform a move? A powerbomb, perhaps? You're bigger than Lena, do you think you can lift her?”

Lena snorted, “For the last time, no! A powerbomb?” she turned to Lillian, “Please tell them I won't take a bump from a wrestling disgrace.”

“Oh, dear,” Lillian cooed, “You'll do whatever it takes to clean the mess you made. Besides, it's a post-wrestlemania show, whatever happens tonight will be remembered forever.”

“Exactly why she can't powerbomb me.”

• • • 

Two minutes before Raw goes on air. Lena was shaking off all the nerves, hearing the thousands of people outside, all there to cheer for the Superstars who made last night's WrestleMania PPV worth watching (and worth paying for).

And, no, Kara Danvers would not be powerbombing her, thank you very much!

She had the last laugh, because she managed to convince Mr. Jones to just let Kara Danvers come out after the original segment that she was doing with Sam. They wouldn't be touching each other, because thankfully, he listened when she practically yelled at his face, saying: “Kara is rusty, she admitted it! You know well either performers can literally die if you insert a rusty wrestler in the ring!”

She might have been overreacting, but it was the truth. She's never shared the ring with anyone who wasn't one hundred percent capable ever since she entered the professional scene. 

She was opening the show, thank the fans, shade Reign, then Reign would come out for closure. It wasn't always that a feud end this way, but Lena had pitched it to the creatives because that was Sam's last match before her indefinite retirement. Re: Sam was trying to get pregnant and she couldn't be flying all over the country and training long hours per day if she was dedicated about it. 

Lena thought it would be fair if they ended the feud on the “respect” note on both ends, opening the show with a rather humble segment, the end of an era.

She stepped out in front of everyone, her music hitting the speakers, roaring throughout the entire arena. The fans were chanting her name, her last name, her chant, one that the fans themselves made for her. This time, she was so thankful she was a Face, she could smile nicely, she could genuinely express her gratitude. 

Raising the title over her head, she marched down the ramp to the ring. She could hear every step she took, the lights blinding her but still making it inside the ring without much effort. After making her usual entrance gimmick, Lena grabbed a mic from the staff. For a moment, she just stood in the middle, hearing the roars, the chants, the screams — all the good and the bed. It was liberating, it was a validation that she made it. 

She cleared her throat, clinging the title over her right shoulder as she held the mic with her left hand. Looking around, she started, “Last night, I did exactly what I told everyone I would do… I defeated Reign — again, may I add — and I'm still your Champion!”

She smiled cockily, looking around the crowd and continuing when the cheering subsided. “To any weirdo who doubted me… well, this will speak for itself.”

Lena launched herself to the ropes, her right feet on the first and her left on the second as she raised the the title once more with one hand. 

She stepped down, now facing the other side of the ring. “And to those who are getting bored of my reign, crying on twitter about it… I have a news for you: Maybe you should get up and work so you could at least buy tickets, go to the shows, and experience my greatness first hand.”

She went on with ending Reign's reign, with Sam herself on her wrestling gear coming down the ramp. The segment felt like forever until Reign was offering her hand for Lena to take right after announcing her indefinite retirement. Truth to be told, Lena was trying her best not to burst out crying and hug her best friend. She couldn't do that in front of everyone, so she made a note to do that later backstage. 

After the handshake, the Raw theme song hits, indicating a commercial but she knew it wasn't the end of the opening yet. Then, there Kara Danvers was, all in her glory, still wearing her reporter clothes that somehow still squeezed her muscles and made them completely visible even from afar. 

The crowd went gaga, most of which were booing, chanting something like: “You're a bummer!” using the usual WWE Universe tone. 

When Kara made it to the steps, she was handed a mic and Reign made her exit from the ring. Kara looked nervous up close, which was good, she could grill the shit out of her. Earlier on the meeting, Lena practically challenged Kara, saying: “You're a journalist, right? Use that skill to improvise because we don't have a god damned script.”

Well, they were told about the flow of this part of the segment, the creatives warning them not to go too hard and keep it PG. Even though Lena was annoyed, she knew she had to do just that. 

“Sorry I crashed your party but…” Kara started, entering the ring and something about that reminded Lena of the old days. “I heard you said something about people on Twitter whining about you? Well, now I'm right here to do just that.”

The crowd was still booing and Lena loved it when they do that, being able to use it for her advantage. When Kara stood in front of her, in the middle of the ring, towering over her, she didn't back down. Instead, she went even closer, their faces literally a few inches away from each other, mirroring each other's smirks. 

Suddenly she couldn't hear anything else, her eyes were solely on the Blonde's until she couldn't resist anymore and they landed on those pink, soft lips of her. Lena gulped, looking back up and realising Kara had brought the mic up again to speak. 

“You said you'd own my leg, I say let's have a match now.”

Lena frowned at first, Kara wasn't supposed to say that. But when Kara glanced towards Lena's feet for the first time, she knew what was coming. Kara glanced towards her feet again for two more times and Lena internally cursed.

Kara Danvers was about to go off-script and Lena should act as quickly as she could. When they were wrestling together, Kara had this thing in which she would glance three times to her opponent's feet before doing a double leg take down.

The fight-of-flight response triggered Lena's brain because she was not about to take a bump from a fucking reporter. So instead, she threw the mic and the title down the floor and did the same signal Kara did. Hurriedly, she went below Kara's level, eventually grabbing her by the thighs, wrapping her arms around them. Her shoulders were on Kara's torso, tight, and ready to spin. With all her power, she lifted Kara up (and thankfully, the Blonde didn't give her a hard time and actually tried her best to sell the move) and performed the spin, sending Kara down in the middle of the ring. 

Kara continued to sell the move, grunting and holding her back as she lied down. Lena could hear the staff ringside, telling her to stop it, but she didn't care about what they had to say. Because she wasn't done, she promised she'd take her leg and she was about to do just that. 

She took each of Kara's foot, the latter's eyes widening because she knew what Lena was about to do. Lena looked around, her grip tight as she smirked to the cameras and the crowd. She stepped her left leg beside Kara's legs that were high up, her hands still holding them. She could see WWE'S “Securities” coming from the locker room and she decided it was time to do this quickly (but safely.)

She crossed Kara's legs around her left leg, tucking the left ankle in her armpit, the contact causing such tingling feeling on her skin but she decided to ignore it. Slowly, she turned and stepped over Kara's body, rolling her over and making her lay on her stomach. Lena twisted and turned around, still quite thankful that Kara wasn't fighting it but was acting like it was hurting her. 

The Security were now ringside, and just like that, Lena finally leaned down into a squat, still holding the feet as firmly as she could, sending Kara crying out in (hopefully not so much) pain. The Blonde's legs were being twisted around hers, the force of the squat causing such impact Lena knew was hurting her even a little bit.

She could hear Kara tapping out, but she didn't let go until they were being forced by the Security and other Referees. Suddenly, she could hear the crowd again, all of which were chanting her name again.

She shared a look with Kara and to be honest, she was impressed. Kara received the moved decently, technical-wise and she also didn't resist and tried to perform some move herself to humiliate the Champ. Maybe she didn't change that much, after all.

• • • 

Twenty minutes after the segment they did together, Lena once again found herself sat inside the Management's office. 

In fact, Mr. Jones has asked her to come right after the segment, but she was held back by the toast every single Staff and Superstar dedicated for Sam and her departure. She didn't see Kara backstage during the entire twenty minutes, until she was entering the room, seeing Kara already sat there on the same exact chair from earlier and Mr. Jones was nowhere to be found.

Kara wasn't wearing her top from earlier, instead, she was wearing a Reign Merch. 

“I knew you'd do that,” Kara said as a greeting. “I wasn't actually gonna take you down, I just did the signal to see if you still remembered. And you did, then you did what I hoped you'd do.”

Lena was still standing near the door, and when she heard Kara say that, all she wanted to do was to turn back. How dare Kara speak like she still knew her after all these years?

“Excuse me?”

The Reporter was quick to react, standing up defensively. This time, she didn't look cocky and proud, she looked like… like Kara. The Kara Lena used to know. 

“Don't act like you know me, Danvers,” Lena said.

Kara breathed, staring at Lena blankly. “I'm sorry. I really just wanted to talk to you and to possibly do that again, like the old days.”

She wanted to laugh right on the Reporter's face, but she figured that would be too cold, even for her. So instead she walked closer, silently wishing for Mr. Jones or anyone else to come through the door and interrupt this unnecessary conversation. 

“You had the chance to do exactly that,” Lena pressed, “Then you made your choice and I respected that, even if it hurt me. What I do not understand is your need to constantly shit on me and my job through your articles and your tweets. If it comes from other people, it doesn't matter. But because it's you, it does. It shouldn't, but it does.”

“Lena, I—”

“Why are you even doing that, huh?” Lena asked, this time she was genuinely curious. “What for? Is it for the clout? For the money? For making me feel bad about succeeding even without you?”

“No, I mean, yes,” Kara was rambling, her voice a little shaky. “If you'd just let me explain—”

Lena was going to make her explain, but Mr. Jones took that as a cue to finally arrive and enter the room, startling the both of them. 

• • • 

The show was over and Lena once again found herself entering her hotel room.

Of course, it wasn't after she unloaded all of her frustrations on Sam which only made her look like a bummer because she did it on Sam's farewell party with their other Workmates. They all went on a night out, and dare Lena say she was actually a tiny bit drunk. 

Mr. Jones came up with an idea on how to wrap up the drama with the Blonde Reporter and the Superstar. Sure, he first insisted that the public loved the “feud” and it wouldn't hurt if they carry on for the next few weeks. However, it had to end, considering they had planned a next Storyline that involved an upcoming Superstar, Nia Nal. They couldn't ignore that or push that aside, Lena wouldn't let them. For one, that poor girl had waited so long for an opportunity. And two, she doesn't want to be near Kara Danvers ever again. 

She didn't see Kara since the meeting, and she hoped she'd be out of her hair until she flew out of National City — which was tomorrow afternoon. Now that she was drunk, she couldn't deny the fact that she, in fact, missed seeing Kara and that she actually wanted to hear her explanation about… a lot of things. 

Struggling to remove her shoe, she almost tripped as she entered her bathroom to remove her makeup and hair extensions. It took her about thirty minutes until she was sat on the couch, browsing through different channels. It was always like this after a Show, she just couldn't sleep right away so usually, what she does was she stay up until the morning and just sleep until it was time to fly. Sure, she loved her job, but it gets too overwhelming physically and mentally sometimes. 

She had a few minutes of peace until she heard a knock on her door. Frowning, she grabbed the phone from the coffee table across her, seeing that it was past midnight. Only her workmates knew of her room number, so Lena decided it was safe to open the door. She clumsily walked toward it, stumbling once — or thrice — before finally making it. The knocking only got louder as she did so, making her yell a loud, “Wait a fucking sec!”

With a huff, Lena finally reached over the doorknob and twisted it hurriedly. When she opened the door and caught sight of who was on the other side of it, she almost wanted to slam it back right on the person's face. 

“What are you doing he—”

“Before you get mad, can I speak for a sec?” Kara asked sheepishly, fidgeting with her glasses. 

Lena just stared at her and suddenly she was sober, tapping her foot as she waited for the Blonde to carry on. 

“I just want to explain everything. If you don't wanna listen, I won't force you,” Kara said, “Just tell me if you want me to go. Say it, then you won't see me or hear from me again. I promise.”

She looked at her from feet to the top of her head, checking every detail, wondering what else had changed aside from the way she wore her hair. Lena knew she missed Kara, she also knew she hated her, but at the end of the day, she was also very much aware that she'd spend the next few months wondering if she didn't let her explain this one time. So, with a deep breath, Lena stepped aside and watched as Kara smiled slightly, welcoming herself inside the luxurious hotel room. 

“Can I get you a drink?”

Kara shook her head, “I'll just get through it, I don't wanna waste any more of your time.”

Lena shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

They both walked towards the couches, sitting across from each other and Lena felt the air thickening, finding it harder to breathe. She was glad the TV was still on, the noise coming from it was reducing the tension. 

“How'd you even know I'm staying here?” Lena asked, their eyes meeting. 

Kara chuckled, “Ah, I asked Sam. Don't get angry.”

Rolling her eyes, Lena waved her hand, “Okay, so start.”

The Reporter cleared her throat, setting both of her hands and clinging them to each other in front of her. She licked her lips, opening her mouth before closing it again, “Can you turn off the TV? You know I get easily distracted.”

“No,” Lena said teasingly, but doing it anyway. She knew Kara had an attention span of a fish, and even though turning the TV off would mean that the only things she'd hear were Kara's voice and breathing, she had to do it. 

“Okay, uhm,” Kara cleared her throat again, making Lena roll her eyes once more. “When we—when we broke up…”

“You know, for a writer, you're not subtle at intros,” Lena chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood because oh God, she wasn't even sure what kind of tension was around anymore. Was it because of the memories? Was it because of the anticipation to finally know things? Or was it because it was Kara who was in front of her, still the same Kara she remembered, as it turned out?

She had to remind herself that a few hours ago, she was putting this girl on a submission move, not caring about her one bit — aside from possibly wanting to do things to her. But that was beside the point. This wasn't the Kara she knew, it had been years, for fuck's sake!

“I know you felt like I abandoned you and—”

“You did, but go on.”

“Will you let me finish?” Kara smiled, “I chose to stay here because I had no other choice.”

“You know that's bullshit.”

“I couldn't see my future with Wrestling, Lena.”

“I understood that part.”

“What you didn't understand is the part where I could actually see my future with you,” Kara said gently, “I loved you, I really did. We dreamed of going to Orlando and chasing our dreams together, but after we graduated and after my injury, things changed for me.

“A lot of things did, my feelings for you isn't one of them,” Kara licked her lips, Lena just watching her silently. “I just want to make that one clear,” she chuckled, continuing, “When I was recovering from the Injury, I found my calling in Journalism and I had to do it, I knew I had to. I didn't tell you sooner because I knew you'd be disappointed and would feel like I was abandoning you — I was wrong to hide it from you because, well, you reacted the same way either way.

“And before you say anything: No, I don't blame you for feeling that way,” she scooted closer to Lena. It all still felt fresh in Lena's head, the memory of finding out Kara had no plans to join her to Orlando. She found it out through Alex, Kara's sister, who mentioned it on a passing. 

It stung, knowing that Kara had hidden it from her. All she knew was that Kara was returning on the Indie Circuit, then they'd fly to Orlando together for the NXT Boot camp they've been both accepted into. It was all planned, and Lena was so sure they'd do that together, until she found out that Kara had completely different plans — ones that no longer included her. 

It was a punch in the face, because she had been picturing their future together and it was so close, it was all going well. Then suddenly, she'd find out that Kara wasn't even considering her as a part of hers. 

Albeit hurt, Lena decided she'd choose Kara over Wrestling. So she told her she'd stay with her, even if that meant she'd be wrestling on lower places forever. But that was when Kara did it, that was when Kara abandoned her.

“When you said you'd just stay here with me, I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't let you let go of your dreams just to stay with me,” Kara reached out this time, their hands touching in such a gentle manner that didn't even startle Lena. “You have a gift, Lena. Out of the two of us, you were always the better one in ring. As much as I wanted us to stay together, I couldn't just hold you back, knowing you're capable of great things.

“I wasn't wrong, because look at you now,” Kara smiled, and for a moment Lena thought Kara was close to crying, with her voice shaking and with her blinking very rapidly. “Does it hurt every single time I see you on TV and do I wonder what could've been if I had joined you? Yes. But do I regret my decision? No, because I know it was for the best, for the both of us. I wish you can see that.”

Lena watched as Kara started to draw patterns on her palms with her fingers as a habit. It was something she always did when they were together, it was something she does to calm both of them down. She couldn't help but miss those days, and, well, looking back now, they really did went so far. Sure, Kara Danvers had a bad reputation with Wrestling Fans, but she was respected on her other coverage. She wouldn't tell her this, but Lena had kept tabs on her, even before she started to trash talk Wrestling and Lena. 

Which reminded her: “If you're so happy for me, why do that?”

“Do wh—” Kara paused, taking her hands back to cover her mouth as she laughed, “Oh? Is this about the shit posts and the articles?”

“Explain yourself,” Lena couldn't help but chuckle. At times, the articles were actually pretty funny. And to be honest, it was obvious that Kara knew what she was talking about in those. She wondered why no one caught about how the Blonde was actually a Wrestler before, with that broad knowledge of Wrestling terminologies, rules, and even references on classic matches and important people of Wrestling.

“Well, do you remember the first tweet I did?”

Lena nodded, she remembered it very vividly. Kara had tweeted it the day after her WWE debut, a cryptic tweet that go: “No offence but that new girl looks so freakin' fragile, what can she do @WWE? But oh, well, it's all fake anyway.” and ended it with a tongue out emoji.

“I tweeted that to get your reaction and have you respond to me,” Kara laughed, “I was desperate, okay?”

“What about the others?”

“Well, I didn't get your reaction but my boss and one of yours did,” Kara chuckled, “They noticed how much attention that tweet got, approached me to write a single article, and I did, and that article got so much attention as well.”

“Wait, wait,” Lena gasped, realisation dawning on her, “Which boss was it?”

“I don't know,” Kara laughed, “Cat's the one speaking with them. Well, you're right, I was just writing them for clout and money. But, well, it's also because it gives me an excuse to still study wrestling and to watch you do your thing… and get paid for it.”

Lena snorted, “I don't know if I should be flattered or not.”

Kara grinned, “I would've texted you but I kinda like when you indirectly tweet shady things about me. It's hot.”

“Well, you're fucking annoying so…”

The Blonde bit her lips, “I'm really sorry, Lena. For all of it.”

Lena smiled sadly. Sure, she could now understand Kara's point of view. But it had been so long, she wasn't sure what an apology from Kara meant anymore. If it even meant anything to her or if this — this right here — would change anything about her life right now. 

“I hope you forgive me. I know it's gonna take a while because, well, I've really been an asshole so,” Kara said, “Maybe not now, but… soon, perhaps?”

Well, she could do that. “Soon.”

• • • 

Lena lost her Women's Title on last night's Extreme Rules PPV. 

It was bittersweet, but she didn't have any regrets about suggesting that direction. She had been champion for so long, it was time that someone else hold it. Also, it was time for her to take even the smallest break she could get. For the first time in three years, she was taking some time off for herself. 

For the first time in a long time, she had absolutely no plans about what to do after a pay-per-view fight. 

It had been over a month since she had that conversation with Kara. In all honesty, all she wanted to do was to text Kara and tell her she had made up her mind. But at the same time, she kept questioning herself: Was she really ready for this? 

Lena knew what she wanted, she just wasn't sure if she was ready for it. 

When she opened her phone that morning, it was also the same old shit storm of notification that bombarded her. It wasn't new that her twitter notifications was full of stans tagging her to a Kara Danvers thread after a huge match. What shocked her, however, was the content of Kara's thread this time around.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she scrolled through the tweets, most of which just consisted of: “@LenaLuthor is the best performer and athlete that company have. I wish I had listened to all of you when you said how much passion she have for that business. Respect.”

There was even one where Kara answered a fan question, asking her if she still thought wrestling was fake. Kara quoted her and added three tweets to the thread. 

“Truth to be told: I was an Amateur Wrestler once. I always knew how wrestling works. However, time changed my perception of it, and as it did, I lost sight of how important it is to people. I thought that because it meant nothing to me, it means nothing to everyone too. I couldn't be more wrong.”

“Then I encountered Lena Luthor who knocked some sense back into me (literally). When I was on that Episode of Raw, I witnessed an incredible passion and recognised the fire that flows within every Superstars whole endeavor.”

“Wrestlers and Wrestling fans are amazing people. All of whom understands the fine line between the combat side of this sport to the entertainment side of it. I'm saying this not because I want to claim that it's “fake”, I'm saying this because I now see the dedication everyone have for this sport.”

Lena almost wanted to slap herself as she felt her cheek go hotter. She was glad she was alone because no one could see how much she was blushing. So, with a smirk, she clicked on one of Kara's tweets and quoted it. 

“Thanks for the ego-stroke,” she tweeted, following it up with a sly, “This won't make me not beat you up the next time I see you though.”

And just like deja vu, her phone dinged a few seconds later, seeing that Kara both tweeted and texted her like the first time they interacted after WrestleMania.

“Beat me up whenever you want, Champ.”

• • • 

The Gym Lena used to train on when she still lived in National City still looked completely the same, but with more clients now. 

After a month of going off the radar, enjoying her first vacation in years by herself, she decided it was time to go home. With Home, she meant National City. Or maybe that cute tall Blonde girl who was busy with the punching bag. 

“Those punches are so fake,” Lena said, grinning. 

Kara glanced at her, her eyes wide. She had no idea Lena would be around there, nor does she had any idea where the Wrestler even was these days. 

“Lena Luthor, is this you?”

Lena hated herself for feeling so giddy inside, the relief because of how happy Kara seemed to see her was giving her such butterflies that she couldn't contain even if she tried.

“No, it's the Pope,” Lena grinned, “So what do you say? Shall we spar?”

The Blonde followed Lena's gaze, realising she was referring to one of the Wrestling rings inside the Gym. Kara turned away from the punching bag, removing her boxing gloves, “Only if you'd be gentle.”

Of course, Lena was gentle, gentle enough to have Kara complaining about how rusty she was and that everything was hurting as they left the establishment together. Lena found herself enjoying Kara's whines, knowing they were light-hearted and it only reminded her of when they were teenagers, just trying to learn the basics, taking the first bumps and performing the first moves. Sure, Kara hadn't wrestled in years, but it was really something you could just forget about. 

She wasn't sure why she even went there, she also wasn't sure what she felt when she spotted Kara working out, however, right now she was sure that she was ready. 

She spent an entire month alone, enough to make her think, to make her weigh things. If she was about to make the wrong decision, then so be it. At least this time, there would be no regrets. 

She stopped walking, clinging to Kara's jacket for her to do the same. The Blonde raised her eyebrows, stopping whatever she was blabbering about, “What is it?”

“I forgive you.”

Kara's expression turned from confused to relieved real quick. “I—I've waited to hear that since that night.”

“I've waited to say it since that night too,” Lena laughed, jokingly punching Kara on the shoulder. “Had to put a lot of thought to it though, made me realise a lot of things along the way too.”

“Yeah?” Kara hummed, both of them taking off to walk side by side again, shoulders bumping but neither of whom cared about it. “What things?”

“Like,” Lena trailed off, God, she really was doing this. “Like about how curious I am to know if you're seeing anyone right now.”

The Blonde stopped on her tracks, and Lena watched as small tinges of pink popped up on her cheeks. “Funny, I was wondering the same thing about you.”

Lena couldn't help but feel like a teenager in love, walking closer to Kara, not caring if anyone else could see them or if anyone could recognise them. “So, are you?”

“No, are you?”

“No, because you aren't,” Lena bit her lips, her eyes on Kara's as she tried her best to contain herself.

The thoughts she's been having about Kara has always been there: It was there when they were together, it was there when she hated her, it was there when she saw her again on Raw, and it was there again right now. The only difference was that, right now, it wouldn't be too inappropriate if she acted on them. 

However, she wanted this to work. So she took one step back, “One thing though.”

“Yeah?” Kara asked, disappointment flashing on her face as she realised Lena wasn't going to lean in for a kiss. 

“It's been so long, Kara,” Lena admitted, “I'm not sure what I actually feel, but I'm sure I like you, I never stopped. Regarding something else that's way deeper, like, like—”

“Love?”

“Yeah,” Lena looked down, “We have to take this slow, figure this out, whatever this is. Then we'll go from there.”

The Reporter nodded slowly, nothing but understanding on her features. “I understand. I'm glad to know we're we stand though, although I don't wanna rush things too. I know you're still hurt, somewhere deep down.”

She smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, and I still have to go back to Wrestling. I still have to fly States after States, then come back home to Orlando.”

Lena wasn't sure what she was expecting for Kara to say, too afraid because the last time they talked about Lena having to be in Orlando, they broke up. However, right now all Kara did was smile, reaching over to hold her hand in a way so gentle, like she'd break her hand if she did it fast and hard. 

“Lucky for you, the WWE offered me a writing and possibly a reporting job,” Kara grinned. 

“What?” Lena frowned, eyes widening. “You're kidding?”

But Kara shook her head, giving her a gummy smile. “They offered a few days after my tweet about respecting the Industry. I said I'd think about it, find a reason to do it and… well, right now I think I just found exactly that, and more.”

Lena gasped, squeezing Kara's hands. “Well, shit.”

Her companion giggled, “Well shit, indeed.”

• • • 

The rush never gets old. 

Lena Luthor made her in ring comeback on this night's Hell in a Cell PPV. 

All the lights and the chants, all of them never failed to send her on edge, but in a good way. It used to pressure her not to fail, but now all they did was drive her towards greatness, towards the best she could do. 

Everyone seemed to be so excited to have her back, with her return ending the show, with it being the number one trending topic on Twitter. And maybe a lot of people were waiting for a certain Blonde Reporter to write a thread about it like she usually does, but she wouldn't do that this time. 

Because this time, Kara Danvers would not be tweeting about her. No, because Kara Danvers was with her. More accurately, Kara Danvers was inside her hotel room, beside her bed, had her pinned on a wall, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Kara was working her way down her neck, with Lena busy trying to remove her top. Lena was sat on a table, one that was just enough to somehow made things easier for Kara because sitting there was making them look like they were the same height. Lena's legs were wrapped around Kara's torso, slowly tightening them as her body naturally reacted to the kisses. 

Kara went back up to her lips, the tongue involving as Lena let out a soft moan, feeling Kara's hands on her back, until she was lifting her off the table. She kept her legs wrapped around the Blonde's back, Kara's grip not anything less tight as she walked towards the bed, their lips not disconnecting. 

Lena had her eyes closed, so when Kara slammed her down to the bed, head first to the pillow, she gasped, opening her eyes. 

“Do that again,” Lena whispered, trying to gently push Kara's face away from her. 

The Blonde grunted, tilting her head, “What?”

“Powerbomb me, Kara Danvers.”

Kara chuckled, her hand snaking right back to Lena's back, “That's not a powerbomb.”

“Whatever, do it again,” Lena said impatiently as she anticipated for Kara to lift her up again, hold her like that, kiss her like that, and slam her like that. 

With a laugh, Kara positioned herself, “Are you sure you wanna take a bump from a Wrestling Disgrace?”

Lena snorted, giggling right on Kara's ear, slowly nibbling on it. “Yes, so you better do it quickly.”

“I'll do whatever you want, Superstar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to keep this short, but shorts aren't really my thing at all. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this AU, then make sure to leave a kudos and a comment! Love to all! x
> 
> — jach.


End file.
